I Now Pronounce You, Man, Wife & Bitter Ex-Lover'
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Draco must come to terms with Harry and Ginny's wedding and his unresolved feelings for the bride-groom.
1. Chapter One-Ron visits Draco

Notes: A/N: Sequel to "Every Now and Then". Not a song fic (why do people assume when you say sequel that's in the same format as the first? Anyway!) Draco attends Harry and Ginny's wedding. Sorry bout the short beginning...my brain is tired and in protest of working.  
  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
  
  
"No! I'm not going. Now way no how and you can't make me!" Draco said, crossing one slim arm over the other. He looked like a very tall four year old, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.  
  
Ron Weasley sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, struggling to control an impulse to blast the other boy from here to China. "Draco, I don't like you. I have never in my life liked you. I have hated you since my second birthday when you stole my new toy broom before I had even un-wrapped it. But I am Harry's best man and his best friend. I am also Ginny's brother, and in that capacity it is my job to keep them from making idiots of themselves. Everybody with half a brain can see that this wedding is a mistake and I'm going to end this farce.I need your help."  
  
"Potter had his chance, but Nooo, he blew me off for that little Creevy punk!"  
  
"Dennis had nothing to do with your break up and you know it. You were a DEATH EATER, Draco!"  
  
"Not by my choice!"  
  
"Well we didn't know that until AFTER Voldemort killed himself now did we?"  
  
Draco remained silent, staring angrily at the wall. "I'm not going."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"A.." Ron screamed in frustration, pounding his head against the table.  
  
"Oh stop that! You'll dent the wood."  
  
"Draco, you are going or so help me I'll hog tie you and leave you with Lockhart for a night!"  
  
Draco looked at Ron finally before sighing. "Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to jump up and down confessing my love for him."  
  
Ron stood, pulling on his cloak. "I didn't ask you to." He said, smirking.  
  
"Yet." Draco said, turning back to look at the wall.  
  
Ron shook his head and disapperated with a sigh.  



	2. Chapter Two-The Wedding Part I

**Chapter Two**

Draco puttered around his flat nervously, confused about why he had agreed to attend the wedding. It wasn't as if some part of him wanted to go, every fiber of his being was dead set against the idea. He supposed it was a good chance to se Harry again. He hadn't seen him in so long, newspaper clippings not counting of course. It had been eight years since Draco had last kissed him, a soft good-bye to carry with him as Harry walked away, tears streaming down his face. Their had been no heated words, no exchange of curses, just the shattering of fragile hearts. And then Harry had moved on, to little Dennis Creevy and to Seamus Finnagan and then onto the girls, oh so many girls, as if Draco and the rest were just experiments in school.

Draco shook his head, attempting to clear the thoughts from his mind as he slowly gathered up the lunch things from Ron's visit, being careful not to break the fragile china his mother had left him. That memory, just like the one of Harry's good-bye was bitterly painful, the wound still fresh and shinny.

Draco watched the water filling the large bath tub, watching it swirl around and around, The bubble bath creating a blanket of foam, hiding the scalding water. He stood and let the green silk robe slide from his body, stepping carefully into the steaming water. As he lay back, closing his eyes he let his mind drift away, past the thoughts of broken hearts and empty kisses and settling on a pair of emerald eyes that still haunted his dreams.

~~~~~~Far Away in the land of Weasley~~~~~~~

"MOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!" Ginny yelled down the stairs. "I can't find my veil!!"

"It's on your vanity!"

"No it isn't!"

Molly Weasley sighed, massaging her temples. "That's where I left it Gin,"

"Then you come up and find it!"

Just then Fred went running through the kitchen, a piece of white lace trailing after him. 

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!!" Molly yelled.

Fred slid to a stop, running into the counter, causing Ginny's veil to fall into the water that was currently dying Arthur's white robes black. "Oops..."

"FREDRICK GREGORY WEALEY!!"

Fred slowly backed towards the back door then, remembering he had his apparating license he Apparated back to his and George's shoppe, intent on not facing his mother till the wedding that night.

Molly rescued the mangled veil and with a tap of her wand had it back to it's purest white. She carried it upstairs to Ginny, passing Harry on his way downstairs. Harry yawned, stretching. He headed into the kitchen for an apple, only to run into Arthur. 

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Mr. Weasley."

"Come now son, you can call me Arthur."

"Okay then, Arthur." Harry said, testing the unfamiliar name.

"Much better, ready for tonight?"

"Barley." Harry said with a small smile.

Arthur grinned. "Welcome to being a bride-groom Harry, the scariest moment of your life."

"Gee, thanks."

Arthur just smiled at him before waving his breakfast up with a flick of his wand.

~~~~~~Back at Draco's Flat~~~~~~

Draco stood in front of the mirror, staring at his black formal robes. He sighed and turned away from his reflection, flopping onto his bed. WHY did he agree to go, he should be curled up into a little ball, hiding away from the world tonight, not preparing to attend his ex-boyfriend's wedding to a girl he couldn't stand. He sighed again and forced himself to stand, to search for the present he had created for them, to wait for Ron to lead him to the apparition point for the wedding...when all he really wanted to do was curl back under the covers.


	3. Chapter Three-The Wedding Part II

Title: Till Death Do Us Part-Part 3  
Author: Saitaina saitaina@wizzards.net  
Pairing: Draco/Harry-Harry/Ginny  
Rating: PG  
Archive: My Website, anywhere else if they ask  
Disclaimer: God I wished I owned them, I could have such fun!  
Feedback: But of course!  
  
Notes: Okay, this is the first part of two cameo centric parts. Everyone you don't recognize is a cameo, that means there's about three cameo's for every HP character...deal with it. Thanks are at the very bottom part, and to awnser a question, YES, Harry and Draco are gay, or at least bi-sexual.  
~~~~  
Draco stood in front of the mirror, staring at his black formal robes. He sighed and turned away from his reflection, flopping onto his bed. WHY did he agree to go, he should be curled up into a little ball, hiding away from the world tonight, not preparing to attend his ex-boyfriend's wedding to a girl he couldn't stand. He sighed again and forced himself to stand, to search for the present he had created for them, to wait for Ron to lead him to the apparition point for the wedding...when all he really wanted to do was curl back under the covers.  
~~~~~  
Mary was all cotton candy and pink champagne. Legs that stretched on for 20 or so miles and a laugh that made you want Christmas as a child. She had a smile, a small tilt of the lips that made men want to lay down their lives in some glorious, ancient battle. Her golden hair was a beacon to the lonely heart. A safe port that was much needed in the troubled time. Percy Weasley had taken one look at her and fell completely and utterly head over heals in love with her. He knew in the first moment she was going to be his wife, and now, five years later she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even swelled with their first child.   
  
Mary raised her head and smiled at her husband, dishing a bit of triffle onto her plate. Percy smiled back, raising his hand to wave only to have it grabbed by Fred. "Come on brother. Ignore your wife for a moment and come see Gin." Fred dragged the elder Weasley over to the dance floor where their sister was dancing with her father, tears flowing down both their faces.  
  
Percy pulled out his camera and captured the moment forever, wiping a tear from his own eye. He clapped Fred on the shoulder, passing him the camera. "I'm going to go rescue Harry from George and his new girlfriend."  
  
"She's not new Perce," Fred said, taking picture.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Fred nodded. "They've been dating for three years and are now engaged."  
  
"Oh! Guess I should get home more." Percy said, coloring slightly.  
  
Fred smirked at Percy. "With a wife like yours, I'm surprised you ever leave the bedroom!"  
  
Percy slapped Fred upside the head before walking over to where George and his girlfriend, Genevive Pratt, were standing. It was a famous story of how Gen and George had met. Genevive worked as researcher in the Humor Related Magical Artifacts sector of the Ministry, Practical Joke Division. George was down there looking for something new to offer at the shoppe when all of sudden a chocolate he had been eating turned him into a turkey. It took them hours to turn the famous shoppe owner back to normal. After a good chuckle he invited the creator of 'Turkey Treats' out to dinner and the rest was romance history.   
  
Gen was a sweet girl, as normal and down to earth as you could get, which helped balance George out greatly when his head was off spinning with different ideas. Their love for practical jokes had caused Mrs. Weasley to all but strip search them as they arrived at the wedding earlier that day.  
  
"Percy!!" A cheerful voice called and Percy looked up in time to be hugged by a miniature red-head. Becky, Charlie' youngest daughter had attached herself firmly to Percy's left leg, removable only by crowbar or sweets. Charlie laughed as Percy limped over to the group, nodding in greeting to George and Harry, giving the ladies a slight bow. Charlie's wife, Jaques, giggled and pried her daughter from Percy's leg, shoving a toffee into her mouth before she could protest.  
  
"Wasn't the wedding just lovely?" Gen asked, laying her head on George's shoulder as if she would pass out from the romance off it.  
  
"I guess." George said. "If you go in for the mushiness of it."  
  
Gen slapped his arm lightly before turning to Harry. "Where are you going after Hun?"  
  
"Ginny wanted to head over to Paris so we'll fly over that way."  
  
"Sounds lovely Harry." Gen said, grinning at him.  
  
George rolled his eyes and slapped Harry on the back. "Owl us if you ever surface from underneath the romance."  
  
Harry gave him a smirk. "I will, don't worry."  
~~~~~  
Across the large lawn Ginny was surrounded by her girlfriend, all chattering and twittering as females are wont to do, sounding like a mad crowd of birds. On her right was Madeleine Carey, a friend of Gin's from Hogwarts whom had been her made of honor. On her left, Helen Nightingale, one of the most popular witches of their year despite her slightly plain looks.   
  
Gin kept glancing over their shoulders, trying to spot Harry, but the only person she could see was Draco Malfoy sulking around the edges of her little group. Gin watched Draco as he pulled a silver dagger from his red dress robes. He stared down at the dagger, running his finger over the green head of a snake carved into the handle. He raised the dagger slowly, closing his eyes and plunging it into his gut. Blood spilled out, dark and rich,  
staining his green robes a dark black. He dropped to his knees, gaping for  
hair, his eyes wide before he fell back, staring sightlessly at the golden  
orange sky.  
  
Gin turned to Helen, smiling. "More punch?"  
~~~~  
Thanks, Hugs and Schnoggles go to-  
  
Mary-As usual for being my bestest companion and friend. The reason she got the first cameo.  
  
Yael-For giving me an amazing cameo myself and for posting part 10 of "Krum do I love"  
  
Drusilla Chantel-I rather like G/H, it's one of my 'strait' ships, but this isn't their story.  
  
Helmione Nightingranger-We all feel sorry for Draco love, he's been getting the raw end of the deal in this story, but don't worry, it'll get better for him.  
  
Archwiz, and DQmummJo-Thanks for the reviews guys.  
  
And my cameos! Thanks, Schnoggles and hugs go out to-Gen, Helen, Mary, Madeleine, Jaques, Simon, Jamieson, Robyn, Trace, Athena, Oak, Shannon, Georgiana, Alexander, Brian and Daddy Scott. 


	4. The Wedding Part III

Title: I Know Pronounce you Man, Wife and bitter ex-lover   
Author name: Saitaina  
Author email: saitaina@wizzards.net  
Category: Romance, angst  
Keywords: Marriage, Draco, Harry, Ginny, slash  
Spoilers: Through GoF just to be sure  
Rating: PG-13 Not suitable for children under the age of 13.  
Summary: Draco must come to terms with Harry and Ginny's wedding and his unresolved feelings for the bride-groom.  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  


Author's Note: This chapter is a long time coming due to issues arriving from what is portrayed here. Personal opinions and thoughts kept me from writing this chapter as it should have been written until now. Great help was asked of and received and I thank those that came and drew me along. Please remember while reading this chapter that this is first, and foremost a story of slash. While it may not seem like it this were based on Harry and Draco, not Harry and Ginny. I have not yet delved into the realm of Het fics nor do I plan to. This is just a brief blip in what I hope will be a nice, well-rounded romance for our boys. 

**Chapter Four**  
The Wedding Continues

Ginny kept glancing over their shoulders, trying to spot Harry, but the only person she could see was Draco Malfoy sulking around the edges of her little group. Gin watched Draco as he pulled a silver dagger from his red dress robes. He stared down at the dagger, running his finger over the green head of a snake carved into the handle. He raised the dagger slowly, closing his eyes and plunging it into his gut. Blood spilled out, dark and rich,  
staining his green robes a dark black. He dropped to his knees, gaping for  
hair, his eyes wide before he fell back, staring sightlessly at the golden  
orange sky.

Gin turned to Helen, smiling. "More punch?"

~~~~~

Draco awoke with a scream, his breath coming in harsh pants. The bed sheets were twisted around his torso, holding him to the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing and with a shaky hand, reached for the water at his bedside. Drinking deeply he pulled and twisted at his sheets, feeling a change of robes was in order as the hot black material stuck to his body. Setting the empty glass aside he stood, pulling the wool over his head and tossing it vaguely in the direction of the bin before turning back to his wardrobe that still stood open, selecting an airy, silk set of dress robes that matched his Grey eyes perfectly.

~~~~~

Ron sighed as he paced in front of The Burrow's front garden entrance, glancing at his watch for the 10th time that minute before looking up towards the apparition point, waiting for Draco to appear. He should have known the other boy wouldn't show up. It was just…too much to hope for really. He turned on his heel and stalked towards the rose covered gazebo, checking the wards again and making sure everything was working correctly before checking his watch again. "Where the bloody hell are you Malfoy?" He growled.

"Standing right here." Draco muttered. "And if you don't mind Weasley, you're trodding on the hem of my robe."

Ron glanced around and frowned, not seeing anyone around him that even remotely resembled a Malfoy. Percy and his wife were just arriving along with various other guests but Malfoy obviously wasn't them. Simon Branford had arrived with much fanfare that meant little to anyone standing around him besides annoyance. And ah yes, the current man of the hour, Minister of Magic Alexander Novella. Ron ignored the Malfoy mess for a moment to exchange greetings with the young Minister, directing him towards his father and mother. "Okay Malfoy, WHERE exactly are you?"

"Right here you buffoon." Draco said, tugging on his robes. 

Ron looked around and saw nothing there. "Absolutely nothin…" The lightning bolt of though hit Ron and he reached out blindly, finally making contact with something two feet from him. Grasping the silky invisibility cloak he jerked it off Draco, glaring at him. "Not funny Malfoy."

"Hey, you just told me to come, you didn't tell me I had to be visible!"

Ron rolled his eyes and stomped off in the general direction of the ceremonial place.

~~~~~

Upstairs Ginny waited nervously as Gen and Helen helped her attach her veil. She wrung her hands in front of her, twisting her lace handkerchief into knots so unique they didn't even have a name yet. Helen watched amused as she used her want to attach another pin into Ginny's curls, softly humming the wedding march under her breath.

"Do you think he'll show?"

"Harry? Of course he'll show, not like he could actually escape with your brother's patrolling the ground." Gen said, cursing as another flame coloured curl fell out of place.

"Mingling with the guests my foot. As if the boys really thought we'd buy that." Helen added, moving around Ginny to help Gen with the stubborn curl. "Even pig knows that they're really keeping an eye on all the exits so the bride-groom doesn't make a hasty exit."

"Not him, HIM."

"Oh, HIM. Well that I don't know. Did you invite him?" Helen asked softly.

"Of course she didn't! Ginny's not a fool Helen!"

"Mum made me." Ginny said softly. "Said it wouldn't be fair not to."

"Oh Ginny." Helen whispered and gave her a hug. "I'm sure he won't show up…or if he does, he won't make a scene, not on today of all days."

"I just wish I could be so sure," Ginny said softly before flinging her knotted hanky away, flopping onto a chair. 'I just couldn't stand it if he showed up and…and…"

"Shh, calm now, you're going to ruin your make up and then we'll be up here another hour, and besides, you shouldn't worry about things until you have to. We don't even know if he showed up yet!"

"You're right, I'm just being foolish. I mean, here I am, about to get married to the most wonderful, handsome wizard of our generation and look at me! Whimpering about like a child!" Ginny took a deep, calming breath and stood, straitening out the folds of her white dress robes. "There, see, calm, collected, about to be married…everything's perfect."

"Except for that curl," Gen growled, advancing on the younger woman.

~~~~~

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he straitened his cloak, adjusting the clasp so it sat just so on his chest. He looked up into the mirror and inspected himself, watching Sirius in the mirror as his godfather watched him. He turned around slowly and spread his arms. "Well, how do I look?"

"Like your father." Sirius said softly. "In fact…you even have that same worried wrinkle."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. "I'm not worried."

"Scared then." Lupin said from the bed where he lay, a bag of Every Flavor Beans on his stomach. 

"I'm not scared either." Harry said, though his tone was less then convincing.

Remus raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Sirius. Sirius shrugged and turned back to his godson, watching him carefully. "Is bout the wedding night? Because you know, I thought we went all over that when you were 16…"

"It's not about the wedding night…well it is…not really."

"So it is but it isn't…oh-kay. Is it about Ginny?"

"Not exactly."

"Is it about you…because I thought you had done this before,"

"What? Of course I haven…oh, yes I've done THAT before."

"Good, because I was fearing you were the oldest virgin alive."

Harry sighed. "Sirius, I'm 23 not 64 and I'm NOT a virgin."

"Well good then. So what's to be nervous about? You've done this before, she's done this before…"

"It's just…well, we've never done this…together…before."

"Oh! I get it now. Well, Harry, it's not much different then the others you've…uh…done it with before. She's just your wife this time."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Harry murmured, thinking about Draco and Denis Creevy, his last two lovers.

~~~~~

The bells in the back garden struck the start of the ceremony and the guests slowly made they're way down the rose strew path, diverging into the rows of seats easily, causing Bill and Charlie little trouble as the two of them ushered certain guests to their seats.

Arthur lead his wife down the path, smiling at the guest happily, so very proud on this day. Molly kissed her son's cheeks as they lead their parents to their reserved seats and she wiped her heavily flowing eyes, being careful of her make-up as she did so. She glanced around at the guests as a whole, making one final check that everything was perfect for her daughter's big day.

Sirius and Remus both escorted their date; a young witch named Amy Zubblebubbletoilntrubble, whom had gladly agreed to accompany both men to the joyous occasion.

Bill and Charlie took one last glance around before taking their posts at the outer end of the front aisle, standing along with the rest of the guests as the heavily strands of music flowed around them.

Helen and Gen took their places next to Fred and George at the front, one in front of either side of the path. They light their wands and light the floating candles, one for each year that Harry and Ginny had been together so far, and one for the many years to come.

Ginny bit her lip gently as she walked slowly up the bath towards the white arch that began the official path, closing her eyes tightly as it grew nearer and nearer. She paused when she felt the polished pebbles that lay under the arch, beneath her feet and she took a deep, calming breath. The breath caught in her throat though as she felt a cool hand take hers and give it a gentle squeeze. Opening her eyes slowly she smiled as Harry's face looked down at hers. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose and squeezed her hand again before walking with her down the pebbled path towards the front of the ceremonial space.

Molly wiped her eyes more as she watched Ginny and Harry walk towards them, hand in hand, so much love and happiness inside them. She remembered, so vividly when she first saw Harry, alone and scared, trying to find his way in a new world…their world. She could never imagine in that moment, how much a part of her family the young boy would become. That from that moment he would become a friend to Ron, a son to her and Arthur, and a true love to their little girl. She sniffled more, wiping her eyes hurriedly as they drew closer.

Sirius watched Harry and Ginny approach with tears streaming un-checked down his cheeks. So much like his parents…yet so much his own man. It tore Sirius's emotions apart to stand there, watching him, so very proud of him yet so very saddened for who could not be there in his place. It shouldn't have been this way really. Lily and James should have had the pleasure of enjoying this moment, of enjoying watching they're little boy get married, to watch him tremble with each step he took with his lovely bride, to watch his eyes search every face till he found theirs. His face lighting up upon recognition, gathering strength from them when he needed it with just their presence. _Damn you Prongs, you should have been standing here, giving him to his bride. Why did you have to leave this to me, I think I'm going to be sick_.

Draco watched Harry and Ginny's retreating forms from his place in the back row, hidden from their sight by Ron and Hermione. He bit his lip as he watched, wanting to chase after them and ruin this moment for them. Wanting to make them see how wrong this was, how wrong they were for each other. _He loved me before you, promised me forever before he even took a second glance at you…why should you be the one standing next to him now?_

Jamieson, the young minister, stood, smiling at the young couple as they stood in front of him, trembling visibly beneath they're cool facades. He had watched, so many couples stand before him, all scared, all trembling, all filled with bright hopes and dreams of what lay before them. He could never fully count how many beginnings he had seen, or how many dreams he had helped bring to fruition. All he knew for sure, was that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, better then this moment right now, watching the couple shed the routines and ceremony of dating and join together in the eternal dance of marriage.

He raised his hands slightly and the gentle murmurs and drifting thoughts died away as the assembled guests let their attention fall entirely on him and the couple standing before him. He lowered his hands and gripped the edges of the stand before him, staring out over the sea of heads for a silent moment before speaking. 

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Please, sit with us as we unite these two and join with us in their happiness."

The guest sat down at this request, with none of the noise and fanfare you would usually associate with 250 bodies. Jamieson smiled at the ease of it and went on, 

"We have been invited to hear Harry and Ginny as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful."

Jamieson looked down at the young couple now, watching as they clasped hands tightly, both staring at him, little children waiting for their father to re-assure them that everything was all right. "Harry and Ginny, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and re-decided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married."

Molly listened to the words and smiled at her husband, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew the hardships and trials of marriage knew the joys and pains and raising a family through hard times, through lean years where they could barely scrape by. But nothing, not Fred and George, not Lord Voldemort's reign, not even daily dinners of carrots and beets, the only things in the garden and no money to buy proper food and clothes for the children could have torn her from her husband. Love was something beyond all that. 

"Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction --together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

Molly wiped her eyes again and Arthur squeezed her hand as they stood along with Sirius and Remus, each waiting for their upcoming parts in the ceremony, each filled with their own thoughts and feelings.

"Who is bringing Ginny to be united to Harry?" Jamieson asked, looking between the four people standing.

" We do." Said Molly and Arthur together, taking Ginny's free hand in theirs and giving it a gentle kiss each. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Ginny and Harry with your love and concern?

"We are." They said, again in unison, placing their hands over Ginny and Harry's joined ones.

"Mr. Black And…uh…Mr. Lupin," Jamieson paused for a moment, making sure he said that right before nodding and continuing on. "Are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Harry and Ginny with your love and concern?

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before smiling and nodding to the young pastor. "We are." They said, placing they're hands over Molly and Arthur's.

Ginny and Harry both turned and kissed they're respective 'parent's' cheeks before the couples took their seats, Molly absolutely sobbing now.

"Harry James Potter, will you take Ginny Elizabeth Weasley to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?" Jamieson asked, looking deeply into Harry's eyes, studying the flurry of emotion in the heavy Jade orbs.

"I will." Harry said softly, though clear enough for all there to hear.

"Ginny Elizabeth Weasley will you take Harry James Potter to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"I will." Ginny's voice was softer then even Harry's, trembling, with tears thick inside it.

"Harry, What token do you give to show that you will faithfully perform these vows?" Jamieson asked, turning back to Harry, watching as Charlie handed the token over to the boy.

"A ring." Harry said, holding it up to show him and the guests.

"The circle which forms this ring is the emblem of eternity, and the beautiful metal out of which it is wrought is the type of that which is least tarnished and most enduring. It is to show how lasting and imperishable, the faith now mutually pledged. You will place this ring on Ginny 's finger and repeat after me . . . With his ring . . . I pledge myself to thee...with all the affections of my heart…so long as we both shall live."

Harry repeated the sentiments with Jamieson, smiling down at Ginny as he said them to her, sliding the ring onto her finger and giving it a gentle kiss.

"And, Ginny, what token do you give to show that you will faithfully perform these vows?"

"A ring." She said, taking it from Helen and holding it up for all to see.

"Please place your ring on Harry's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I pledge myself to thee…with all the affections of my heart…so long as we both shall…"

"I object!" Yelled Simon as he stood.

~~~~~

My thanks-

This is the last of the true cameo chapters (though the next has a few lingering ones). I thank those that lent me their name and personalities to use in these two chapters and I hoped I proved my long forgotten point well. Cameos can be written inside a thoughtful, well done story just as they can be used to create a mess. For those who do not like them, so be it, but for those who did not think it could be done, I am happy to prove you so very wrong.

I would like to take this small moment to point out to you, all whom you may have missed in this journey. To those cameos I now give a personal thanks.

**To Al**-My chat friend and fellow writer who's always good to cheer me up when I am down. I thank you for putting up with my craziness and for enduring the 'Gay Death Eater Al' period of the fic. I hope that you are happy in your role.

**To Mary**-My light, my armor, my safe harbor in all. You got the best of what I could offer last chapter and I bow to you again as I do in all. You are that which shields me and that which keeps me going. Best friends in this world are a dime a dozen, but you, are truly that and more. 

**To Robyn** (whose name got deleted somehow from my list)-You are the cameo that never was...the friend that always will be…thank you for reading the beginnings of my work, when it was short, lost in wording and still telling me you loved it.

**To Simon**-The King of the cameo's, who now has a much bigger role in the lives of our favorite wizard. You are a companion in this HP Universe I would surely miss if you left. Maybe if this thing with Ginny doesn't work out I can hook you up with a young animagus we all know and love eh?

**To Jamieson**-A friend, a chat buddy, another I would miss. You asked for something and I gave you something bigger…I do so hope you're happy.

**To Amy Z**-Your advice was invaluable; your early morning emails even more so. I could not have finished this without either one of them. Thank you for keeping me awake better then the caffeine and cookies did.

**To my other cameo's whom I've lost touch with and almost forgotten about**-You all helped me in my mission and I hoped I rewarded your trustfully. I honored you eternally in my work and now must bow down to your lasting image. It's rare to find so many people to help you when you need it and I thank you from the very bottom of my heart.

And finally, to my reviewers who waited so patiently for awnsers. I'm sorry I could not give them sooner and I hope you have stuck in here with me as we work out this sorted affair. Remember, Death, is but the next great adventure…especially for dear Draco.  



End file.
